Sin
by Kaz
Summary: Yaoi [Shadi x Bakura] Het [Anzu x Bakura]In an AU world where men’s dominance is vast, a lonely slave girl manages to find herself thrown into an unknown territory.Though her master loves another, she still cannot help but feel intrigued by his every mo
1. Sin

**Sin**

**Pairing**: **Shadi/Bakura/Anzu** Yes, you read right, this is a **yaoi and het fic.** I cannot stress this enough, if your like for Yaoi or Het is not great then do not read! If you hate **Anzu or Shadi** then do not bother reading they are **the main characters**. If you cannot handle **Shadi and Bakura **or **Anzu and Bakura** or even **Shadi/Anzu** or all **three of them together** and are just here to flame me, then whatever, go away. However, if you feel you can handle this then please do read and tell me what you think. 

**Dedication**: For Belle-san the up most Shadi and Bakura fangurl :: hides:: Also, special thanks to beta reading this for me ::hugs::

**Rating**: R, this version will be the R rated version, the other version ::cough:: lemons etc will be posted somewhere else. This is a dark fic so be warned. 

**Sin**

By Kaz

**Prologue**

The world is a strange place, always changing and moving, testing one at each moment. Perhaps that is what life is… a test, a challenge to see how much one can endure, how much one can be pushed to the edge and we only prevail when we pass from this life to the next.

If you can find it in your heart to care, then come and read if you wish. If you are interested, even in the slightest to find out what I felt was my main test, my challenge. For those few years of my life when I was thrown into the unknown, when my life was not my own choice to make but had been already decided for me and all I was meant to do was follow.

Perhaps I should clear some matters up before I tell you my tale. The world in which I lived, my time is very different to what you may know. In my time men ruled supreme, not in the shadows trying to make the world look equal, but they ruled out in the open In fact their dislike for women was so great that we were shut into prison and cages! Never to be truly touched in that way! No... their passion had changed... and now they only wanted their own gender.... In fact, we were only used to give birth to children, to give them more men for them to love.  So I suppose in a way we were nothing but sex slaves. However, some of us were lucky, for on rare occasions our master was kinder than others, and a simple cage was our best friend. At least we were not forced into degrading acts against our will.

I suppose you may think this was my main test, how to survive such a gruesome and horrible life? Well no. No, it was not. In fact, my true test was love. Yes... in a world like that I fell in love and with my master, no less!  Yes this was forbidden and I knew it, but I could not help it... he even began to return the feelings. And now... as I hold his child in my arms, I can only think of him.

He will never be mine, he already has his love anyway... I lost him when I fled for the castle in which he lived. No... I shall never have him.

 However, I can share my tale with you. Maybe you can share your thoughts and tell me if you think my course of actions were right. After all, I nearly split a happy couple. Come now... let me tell you how I, Anzu Mazaki - nothing but a slave - fell in love with my master Bakura Ryou and nearly separated him from his prized lover…

Shadi.

TBC 

Well short, I know but this was only the prologue. 

Anyway, it rather gives you a small idea of what the world is like, you will learn more as you read but it sets out a basic. Anyway, if you can please R&R


	2. Pride

Woah, thank you guys so much for the reviews. I was not expecting any at all lol, so that was great. Anyway, yes this world is horrible not to mention there are going to be **rape implications, violence and gore **in this fic as well. Also, do not expect Bakura and Mariku to be nice guys, I am trying to keep them in character as much as I can. The girls however are going to be more bitter, I mean they are born and bred in a cage and used to make children, they are hardly going to be all giggly like.

**Pairing**: **Shadi/Bakura/Anzu** Yaoi/Het

**Dedication**: For Belle-san 

**Thank you:** To Velma for all her help in this fic ::hugs:: Cat fight forever! ^_^;

**Rating: **PG-13 for now, (will change to **R** as strong themes, violence, implied rape and very dark.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YuGiOh just the plot

**Sin**

**Chapter1: Pride**

By Kaz

The iron doors, screeched as they were opened, scraping the ground as they were pushed to widen the space. As the gap increased, several slim, cylinder shaped metal pillars became visible, each one connected via a metal bar from across. Embedded within the bars, were minute spikes, small but sharp to anyone who touched, yes, the doorway to the cage had been opened. 

The cage was actually several rooms, holding over 1000 cages, standard dungeon like, complete with restraints, if needed and each full to the brim of females. 

 The noise of the door opening seemed to have an effect on the occupants within. Some seemed to draw back in fear and press themselves into the bars, despite the thorn's pricking into them. Whimpering, they curled up trying to block their site, hoping that if they couldn't see then they couldn't be seen. Others seemed to be deviant, and glare their emotions from their eyes, hatred and detest radiating around the room.

 The apathetic guard, who opened the door, cracked a smile, while running his metal cudgel along the bars. Chuckling at the sight of panic-stricken, timid females, while ignoring the glares, he continued to walk down the hall, banging his weapon on the bars loudly at certain intervals, causing the inhabitants to jump in fear, to create his authority figure. 

With a leering look, he ran a hand through his blonde hair, while giving one last, loud slam, letting the sound echo through the room, before stopping outside one cell.

Grabbing the keys out of his pocket, he slid one in, opened the door with a click, and stepped in side. Taking no notice of the other residents, who seemed to have stopped breathing, he walked arrogantly straight ahead, his eyes set on one particular silver-headed female.

Walking to the near back of the cell, he bent down and caught the gaze of sapphire orbs.

"You must be the one they call Kisara." He stated, knowing he was right.

"No," was the feeble reply, the fear already growing inside of her. 

With a snort, he grabbed her hair from the back, causing her to gasp out in pain.

"Oh yes," he replied, ignoring the hissing from other females. "Seems as if you are today's favourite."

"No please," she cried out, struggling against his hold, "I don't want to go, please don't make me."  The tears already welling in her eyes.

"Aw shut up, I haven't got time for this!" He stated and still with his grip on her hair, he pulled her to her feet, easily pulling her along.

"No stop it! I don't want to go!" She cried out in vain, her hands grabbing the ones latched on to her hair, trying to free herself. 

Getting annoyed at her constant struggling, he pushed her a few feet in front of him. Anger clearly written on his face, he stalked up towards and backhanded her, with as much force as he could muster, causing the female to fly into one of the walls and fall unconscious.  

"Stupid annoying bitch," he mumbled, "So much better when they don't speak." Walking towards the fallen girl, he loomed over her and noted, "Damn shame as well, she's kind of pretty, hmm then again, Boss isn't expecting us so soon, and I could make use of this _pleasant_ time we have together." Nudging her slightly with his foot, he smirked when there was no response. 

Raising his foot above the ground in a manner to kick her, he was about to bring it down, intent on destroying the girl in front of him, only find himself being shoved forward, from a sideward force, jostling him, making him trip over his own feet to land face first on the floor. The entire cage had been reduced to silence, shocked of the events taking place.

The stunned man, picked his head off the floor, baffled as to what knocked him over. Picking himself up, growling at the slight feel of humiliation, he turned around to meet azure, defiant, yet slightly fearful eyes.

"Don't you touch her!" Were the first words to leave her mouth.

Taking a moment to reply back, the guard answered back. "And what's exactly is going to stop me from touching her?" Leaving a slight pause, he sarcastically added, "Oh, I see…. you?" Laughing nastily, he continued, "and how do _you _plan to stop me?"

"Just don't touch her," the aberrant girl replied. "Just stay away."

"You know what, you are seriously being to piss me off, and what annoys me, meets this friend of mine." He said, eyes hard and narrow, while taking his club from his belt, twirling it between both hands.

Moving forward, he was amused to note that the girl took a few steps back, 'Stupid female, trying to play hero, too bad she won't be remembered as one, no one screws Keith around." He thought; glare now malice, eyeing his prey. 

"Bitch, you've just uttered your last words," he told as he swung his cudgel, aim set on her head.

The girl for her part, widen her eyes, before senses knocked in causing her to duck and sprint forward, only to bang straight into him, with him, throwing her to the ground.

Eyes resting on the female sprawled on her back, on the ground, panting with fear; he took on a lecherous expression and said, "You're in the perfect position for me now."

The girl felt as if her heart had stopped, no thoughts nor words seemed to flow to her brain. No joints seemed to work, it was if she was a motionless object. 

Looking up, she saw him lick his lips, as he gazed over her thighs now visible due to her rags being pushed up.  

_'No.' _Was the thought that entered her mind, _'He can't have it.'_

'He has no right to take what I have protected for so long, my innocence, my pride. I would rather die than have him touch me. HE HAS _NO_ RIGHT!'

As her worst fears flashed before her eyes, she felt heart beat faster, the blood pumping to her eyes. 'No.'

Eyes dilating, she felt a rage emitted within her, an unknown enormous strength arise inside her.

She would not allow him to take her pride; she couldn't let that happen.

As if an alien force pushed her, she found herself latched onto his neck, nails digging deep into the flesh of his throat. In an inhumanly, incoherently screech, she drover all her anger onto that hold, the fear gone, with an animal hold, she snarled as she bashed his head on the floor.

The screams emitted from the victim below her, didn't seem to reach her, as she tightened the grip. 

She was barley aware of the arms grabbing her shoulders, as she was lifted off. Struggling to get out, she still reached for his face, determined to destroy him…. 

_Then it all went black._

She was awoken due to a cold feeling on her face. Startled awake, she felt a sharp pain on her cheek, groggily she opened her eyes to come face to face with sea green eyes.

Kicking her behind her knees, he sharply ordered her to bow down to her Lord Pegasus.

Forced into a kneeling position, she felt a ringing in her ears as she tried to fix her composer. 'They must have hit me,' she realised, the pain being evident of that, 'At least I don't see that bastard Keith anyway where.' She was jostled out of her thoughts as she heard her name being mentions.

"What do they call her?"

"The other girls seemed to refer to her as Anzu." She heard the guard reply.

"And she is responsible for what happened to Keith?"

"Yes my lord, would you like for me to dispose of her?"

The girl… Anzu, closed her eyes, fearing the worst. 'They are going to kill me; still I hope Kisara is alright, they will destroy her.'

As she waited for her fate to be decided, she was mildly surprised to hear chuckling. 

"No Mako that shall not be necessary, have the girl rise."

Attempting to hide his shock, the guard grabbed Anzu underneath her shoulders and hustled her to her feet. Daring to raise her eyes, she was found herself staring at what seemed to be a white haired man, dressed in a pinky red suit, sipping a glass of wine. A semi-amused smile was on his face as he regarded her with a slight merry expression.

It seemed to have little effect on her fears, the thought that still anything could happen to her was plunging around, not letting her rest for a moment.

"Well I must say, you certainly are a wild cat, won't you agree with me Shadi?"

Looking to her right, she was surprised to see a semi tall man, robes swathe around him tightly, a turban cocooned on his head. What was most noticeable about him, was his gaze, as if he could see right past you, none focusing… just staring.   

The strange man said nothing to Pegasus's questions, just continued to stare.

His actions caused the girl to think, 'Just the same as the others, thinks that because he is a man he doesn't have to look at me. Probably thinks I am a piece of trash that should just be kept out of the way, never to be seen again. I can tell, he is just like the rest of them.'

"Hmm there is just the problem of what to do with you. You did attack a guard, a punishment of death is aligned with that. Nevertheless, I am looking at the whole scene here. I can tell Keith did something, I do know what he is like but you shouldn't have attacked him."

"He was going to rape my friend," she blurted out, not thinking of the consequences.

Her reward was a knock to the head, and a hiss. "Do not speak unless asked." Oh yes, she had forgotten about the guard.

"Hmm and which friend is this?" She heard Pegasus ask.

"Kisara…. Her name is Kisara."

The was a slight silence, as Anzu noticed a questionable look on Pegasus's face.

"But he had orders not to touch her, Lord Seto specifically gave his orders. Ohh dear if this gets out, I am sure he is going to cause a fuss that little blonde lap dog he has will surely say something… Hmm what to do? Well technically speaking, the only one who knows about it is you… but if I put you back in the cage, I know for sure Keith will do something. Oh, what to do?"

"I shall take her." 

It was if a sovereign had spoken, no room for arguments, no room for reconsideration, what he said was to go.

However, like his blank stare, the same expression stood on his face as he spoke. There was no emotion on his face, just the same indifferent gaze…

'He is only taking me so that I won't say anything to this Lord Seto, not that they would listen to me anyway, just being pushed underneath a mat… a forgotten object.'

"Hmmm Shadi?" She could understand Pegasus's confusion, this man seemed to want nothing to do with other beings,.

The man, Shadi said no more as he walked forward. He seemed to have a slight unusual walk, she noted. However, she could pay no more as she was jerked forward, chains being snapped on her wrists, a muzzle like guard placed over her mouth.  Moving in the direction she was pushed in, she looked to a room on her right to see the guard Keith standing in the doorway, his face red and a bandage covering his neck. 'You got lucky,' she saw him mouth before he vanished from her sight.

'Yes lucky,' she thought, 'I am leaving one hell and going to another, I can tell the place I am going to will not be different. This new master does not seem to care, he has no expression, no feeling, he is so cold like. I cannot tell if he is arrogant or simply proud… What if he rapes me as soon as I get to his place? I will not allow that! I have gotten this far without being noticed, why now. He is an animal I am sure if it, he has to be… he just has to…"

As they were about to leave the throne room, she was momentarily stopped as Shadi, without turning around added, "I shall take the other female as well."

Ignoring Pegasus's baffled cries; he carried on, a stone look set clearly on his face. Narrowing her eyes in confusion, she carried on moving, 'I don't understand, he has to be like the rest, he didn't seem to care what would happen to me, he just wanted me out of the way so Pegasus's wouldn't have to answer to this Seto… so why did he buy her?... _Why?_'

Tbc

Hmm I am sure there are questions arising. I hope that if there are any, they will be answered in the later chapters. Why Pegasus and Shadi took pity? Helped her? All will be explained further into the fic

 Please R&R if you can.

Thanks for reading

Ja Ne


End file.
